The new flock
by Gogomoleyyazijo
Summary: Harry Potter and Maximum ride mixed up in a tizzy!
1. The New Flock

**Just to warn you, there are quite a lot of OC's.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own what I should have. Do own what I could have. In other words, Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and Total are not mine; Forest, Irene, Fil, Christina, Woodrow, Feather, Matt, and Cloud are mine.**

Maximum Ride Chappie

Max's P.O.V

OK, lets start from where I left you. After we defeated Itex we started flying northeast. Don't ask me why. We kept going, all the way to Great Britain. We landed on the border. 'Lands end' was where we landed. We stayed there, got a bit of R'N'R, then headed up to the midlands where we found a wood in a tiny village called Marsh Baldon. We've stayed here for three years. Until now.

I crouched out of the way.

"Forest! I'm really, really, really, really hungry now! I'm absolutely starving! I mean, He promised hours ago that we would stop!" A boys voice that sounded uncannily like Nudge's sounded. A girl that looked like Fang emerged from the trees with a boy about Angel's age. There was a calico cat soon afterwards, grey with dust.

"Irene, can we please stop? Cloud is really starting to nag."

"Huh! I am not!" The cat snapped. I blinked. _Great! First of all it was the talking dog. Now a talking cat! _

The girl shrugged in a way that said 'talk to the boss'.

"I know what you mean Feather, Cloud is being really annoying." Another boy that was about 16 appeared. His skin was the colour of chestnut, that matched his hair. He was reasonably good-looking. Soon a girl leapt out in front of them. The cat hissed in surprise.

"Chill out Cloud, you'd think I was Keeper." the girl sniggered.

"Leave her alone, Fil."

"What's the matter little brother? Is a big bad overgrown tabby cat gonna eat you up?" She teased cruelly.

"Back off, Fil. This is no time for fighting." The cute boy from before cut in.

She shut up. She obviously looked up to him.

"Looking for something?" A voice snarled in my ear. I literally jumped out of the tree. My wings automatically shot out. _Dang! Me and my Instincts!_

I sighed and swooped to the ground. The others leapt out after me. I tried to act calmly but in my head I was rattling off swearwords.

"Who are you?" Said the boy that had scared me. I had thought that the boy from before had been cute but he was no match to this hunk.

"My Name is Maximum Ride. This is Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gasman, Angel, and Total. We came to England to find a place away from Erasers." I said. I glared at Gassy. He shook his head. The person was searching round his head for something. "Thanks for that, Christina."

A girl dropped out of the tree in front of them. "You know, I don't know why you're being so hostile. They're not our enemies." She spread wings. My draw dropped. _More angels?_ The rest spread their wings apart from the Goth girl. The boy glared at her and she reluctantly unfurled her midnight wings. "Well, I'm Forest Green, this is Irene," The Goth girl got a flicker of a smile. Creepy, Fang was wearing the exact same expression, "This is Woodrow," The chestnut boy grinned, "Fil," the spunky girl from before waved, "Christina," the girl that 'revealed' their identities- who looked a lot like Iggy- grinned, "Matt," the motor mouth smiled, particularly at Nudge, "Feather, and Cloud." He laid his hands on the blonde boys shoulders. I smiled at them all. "So you're Angels. I can fly to speeds over 200 and can whoop-ass on anyone who annoys me."

"I'm Iggy. I can make bombs and am really smart. I'm also blind."

"I'm Nudge. I can just touch something and know who had been there before. You know I'm really pleased we met you guys, now we don't have to act all secretive and it rocks because we were given wings for a reason, not to be all sad about them-" I wrapped my hand over her mouth. Matt looked even more interested.

"I'm Gasman. I can mimic any sound and through my voice. You also don't want to get in the way of my digestive system." They shrank away a bit.

"I'm Angel. I can read peoples minds, breathe under water, talk to fish and control people with my mind." Feather cocked his head.

"Fang is basically a wooden block." I said. Fang glared at me. "Although he has this wicked power of hiding his emotions. In my opinions he's just an Emo." I smirked at Fang.

"I can pretty much do the same as you." Forest told me.

"I can do the same as Gasman." Fil grinned.

"I can do the same as Nudge." Matt said.

"I'm the same as Angel." Feather said.

"I can shape shift." Woodrow said.

"I can turn invisible, create forcefeilds, and walk through walls." Irene spoke for the first time in the same low voice as Fang.

"I can make people say stuff against their will." Christina smirked, "I can also scream at super-sonic pitch."

Crack.

I span round. Nothing.

Then...

"Josephine!"

**Just so you know-**

**Max-Forest**

**Fang-Irene**

**Iggy-Christina**

**Nudge-Matt**

**Gasman-Fil**

**Angel-Feather (I know, not a boy name but still!)**

**Total-Cloud (Cloud is a girl)**


	2. The Virtual Animals

**Listen you, Definitely, Absolutely NO STEALING OF THE V.A, YASMIN, THE JESSEMANY'S, INXRA OR THE WINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT THAT?????**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride does not belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson.**

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Josephine's P.O.V

"Charlie? What's going on, honey...?" My eyes fell on the group before me. "IZI!" I practically screeched. Izi soared down next to me and nearly dropped out of their sockets. "FANG!!!!"

The blonde girl looked at a boy who looked like he was Greek or something in surprise.

Fang landed next to Izi and looked at the scene before him with puzzled eyes. Oh, crap.

"Who are you?" I asked. They looked me up and down.

"We're the flock. And you are?" The blonde girl sneered at me. American. School.

"We're the Virtual Animals. And they are the Wings." I gestured at Fang and Izi.

The blonde boy's eyes lit up. Brilliant, another G.R.E.A.T Experimental Angel.

"Follow me." I told them.

I span on my heel and stalked through the wood as easy as a grassy plain.

We got to Nicola and their mouths dropped open.

The rest of my gang were busy around her feet.

I rushed up to my husband, Lutory, and kissed him.

So we're married? I love him; he loves me. That's usually why people marry isn't it?

The Flock looked on at my mini civilization with bemused expressions.

Halo ran up to us. Her eyes fell on them. And their wings.

Her own fairy wings were blossoming over her shoulders.

The small black girl's eyes were raking their rims.

Halo was soon overshadowed by Kristen.

His eyes were full of suspicion.

"I thought we got rid of Repulsive years ago." He growled.

"It isn't him. It's his son." The tall blond boy snapped.

Kristen's face got dark and deadly.

"What are your names?" Halo piped up.

"Max,"

"Forest,"

"Fang," Aha. Oops.

"Irene,"

"Iggy,"

"Christina,"

"Nudge,"

"Matt,"

"Gasman,"

"Fil,"

"Angel,"

"Feather,"

"Total,"

"Cloud."

I gaped.

The cat and the dog could talk!

I really have seen everything. Even Inxra can't talk.

"Well, we're-

Josephine,

Kristin,

Sneaker,

Melanie,

Tyson,

Lucy,

Lizzie,

Emma,

Lutory,

Viper,

Holly,

Rachael,

Charlotte,

Charlie,

Michael,

T.k,

Tracy,

Kyle,

Kieran,

And Nicola."

My gang came to their names.

"These are the Wings,

Izibel,

Wolfnofang,

Micksony,

Fudge,

Nabbo,

And Halo."

"Yo Guys! What's hanging?"


	3. Harry and his family

**A/N: I've decided to take a different turn with this story. But only slightly. The last chapters were rubbish and I was only ten when I wrote them. There will probably be some deathly hallows spoilers in some later chapters. **

**Sorry about not changing the last chapters, I can't improve them without veering completely of the plotline... Hey I'm thirteen and not a very good story-teller...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Well Sierra is, so no touchiyada!**

* * *

Harry awoke suddenley. That had been the weirdest dream ever.

The many, many people... The giant steel dragon called Nicola... Wow...

Even when he had been seeing into Voldemorts head it hadn't been as freaky as this. And he still didn't know who had cut in at the end. He got out of bed and climbed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Ginny was stood there, busy cooking breakfast for the children. Judging by the lack of uproarious noise, the kids were still sleeping. Thank God.

Ginny turned to look at him, a smile gracing her face. It vanished when she caught sight of his face. 'What is it Harry?'

Harry shook his head, 'It's nothing important.' Why was he so bothered? 'Get back to that, I don't want a house fire.' He pointed at the breakfast on the stove, which was turning a little too dark. Ginny looked back at it, ignored it, then grabbed the handle of the pan. She expertly flipped the breakfast on a plate. It was an omelette.

She smiled at him before setting the plate in the middle of the table. She muttered a duplicate spell, and more omelettes appeared on top of it. Harry smiled to himself, before wrapping his arms around her from behind. 'That could be considered cheating you know...'

She turned around and opened her mouth to quip back, but another voice interupted them.

'Ugh, my eyes!'

Harry rolled his own eyes, before turning round to face his daughter. 'Good morning to you too, Lils.'

Lily smiled wryly, before storming to the table and filling up her plate. The young redhead was digging into her omelette. Harry glanced at his wife, who was now joining her twelve-year-old daughter. He shook his head and a window opened in his mind.

_Josephine turned around and caught sight of a pretty young girl. She had brown hair back in a plait and huge startingly green eyes. _

_Josephine smiled. 'Hey Siri, how you been?'_

Harry zoned back into reality, where his eldest, James, was clutching his arm, looking at him with concern, 'are you alright, Dad?'

Harry nodded wordlessly, before gently releasing himself from his son's grasp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sierra stood at her desk, leaning over her penseive which had dark and dangerous thoughts. She had just seen one, with her being only thirteen. She shuddered at the thought. She had been so naive, though many had thought her to be mature for her age, and she had thrust herself into unnessesary danger. Not to mention those around her.

She sat down, her fingers tracing the angel-shaped necklace that _he _had given her. She felt a tear run down her cheek.

_He _was long dead now, and Sierra's heart went with him.

_Oh Pops, why did I leave?_


End file.
